shopkins_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanmade Season 11
Fanmade Season 11 is a party themed season. Fruit & Veg was removed and replaced with Drinks. Fashion Spree was removed and replaced with Tech Town. The Ultra Rares are the Translucent and Metallic Finished...Pool Time Shopkins and some Shopkins in other teams! Special Editions are the Glow-In-The-Dark Party and Neon Lights Shopkins. The Rares will have a Growing finish. Put them in water and watch them grow to about 2x their size! The blind bags will come in purple, pink, and red gift boxes! The Limited Editions will be the Shimmering Snow Globe Shopkins. Happy Partying! Playsets * Pool Party Fun * Dress-Up Castle * Pamala Party (Shoppie) * Topkins' Theater * Super Party * Disco Fun * Glow-In-The-Dark Fun * Pool Party Themed Pineapple Lily * Cupcake Party Themed Jessicake * Cake Party Themed Rainbow Kate * Fashion Party Themed Lippy Lulu * Picnic Party themed Rosie Bloom and Daisy Petals * Movie Party Themed Zoe Zoom * Fashionista Mall * Bagel Billy's Picnic & Sandwich Shop * Cake Café * Cupcake Café * Donutina's Donut Café (Including Donut Party Themed Donutina) * Tech Tower Teams * Drinks * Fast Food * Cupcake Party * Pool Time (Ultra Rare) * Party Food * Glow-In-The-Dark Party (Special Edition) * Tech Town * Dance Party * unicorn Shopkins squad * Growing * Disco Party * Topkins * Movie Party * Donut Party * Dress-Up Party * Picnic Party * Fashion Fiesta * Halloween Party * Cake Party * Surprise Gem Shopkins (Limited Edition) Shopkins Wave 1 Movie Party * Chris Camera * Poppertina * Popperella * Ben Butter * Britney Movie Butter * Mavis Movie Screen (Ultra Rare) * Teenie TV * Rinetta Remote * Poppa Popcorn Ball Category:Fanmade Season 11 Fast Food * Freddy Buffalo Wings * Frenchy Fries (Ultra Rare) * Melissa Milkshake * Oscar Onion Ring * Cheddar Chips * Lil' Cheesey * Pamala Pepper * * Sippy Sundae * Becky Burger Cupcake Party * Lil' Muffin * Mandy Muffin * Chris Cake Stand * Cake Pops Jr. * Cream E. Roll * Cakerella * Cupcake Clarie * Cassandra Cake-Pie (Ultra Rare) Glow-In-The-Dark Party (Special Edition) * Glinda Glow Ring * Glowey Ring * Glowin' Band * Addy Bandy * Natasha Necklace * Danni Dodgeball * Sammi Speaker * Glowin' Chandelier * Lil' Glowey Balloon * Glowey Cotton * Glow Cake * Lil' Glowey Drink Pool Time (Ultra Rare) * Bethany Beach Ball * Phoebe Pineapple Punch * Sarah Splashy Pool * Bowl O' Ice Cream Shimmering Snow Globes * Mavis Movie (100 made) * Cheesy Jr. (1000 made) * Lil' Cupcake (10,000 made) Wave 2 Party Food * Pamala Present * Penny Pepperoni Pizza * Suzzie Sausage Grill (Ultra Rare) * Sadie Soda * Pepsi Coke Caterina * Partyin' Plate * Sippin' Smoothie * Pot O' Chicken * Beefy Burger * Icy Cream * Spoonie & Forkie Drinks * Coco Cola * Lenny Lemonade * Pippa Punch * Cherry & Berry Soda * Penny Pepsi * Diana Diet Coke * Ly Tea (Ultra Rare) Dance Party * Dauce Dance Dress * Danae Dance Speaker * Davis Dance Floor * Cindy CD Stack * Leni Lights * Danny Dance Party Hat * Timmy Turntable (Ultra rare) Neon Lights (Special Edition) * Bobby Ballon * Misty Disco Ball * Sunny Sunshades * Sydney Star Decoration * Poppy Popper * Manny Microphone * Swirl E. Sundae * Parry Party Hat Surprise Gem Party (Limited Edition) * Shine Diamond Category:Shopkins79318 Category:Limited Edition Category:Metallic Finished Category:Limited edition included Category:Fanmade Shopkins Category:Shimmer Finshed Category:Choc Frosted Category:Crystal Glitz Category:Glitter Category:Dazzling Category:Pearlescent Category:5.64.98.88 AKA A Fandom user Category:Gem-themed shopkins